long ways to go
by moonwolf 123
Summary: hey sorry its a little dramatic in at first but it wont be that dramatic later on review plz and i will get back to you if you have a acount
1. Chapter 1

"GET OUT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN LILLY GET OUT" benjamen said then he stormed off leaving lilly there with tears in her eyes flora and eve came runing in and gave her a huge hug " its ok lilly its not your falt come on lets go up stairs and go to bed you can sleep in my room ok " lilly was about to say somthing but she bursted out crying eve gave her a big hug "lilly its ok lilly " eve said softly and they led her upstairs and into the room robin looked worried but flora said mouthed "i will tell you later " so he mouthed "ok i will be back tommorrow if you dont mind me staying wink if you are ok with it tell the truth plz " she gave him a wink and he went to the balconie doors and opend the and started climbing down he made it down and ran into the forest " come on lets get ready for bed ok " lilly noded lilly got into her silk gown and went to sleep instenly so flora sleept next to her and eve went to sleep in her room

9hours later FLORAS POV

i woke up and checked to see if lilly was still asleep from the thunder storm this was the worst thunder storm ever but lilly was gone robin came in from the secret passege way " flora i saw you get up so i came to tell you lilly ran away about a hour ago i told eve she went out looking she said to give her a hour any longer to tell you " robin looked worried and he was soaked so i got him a towel and him some of his clothing just incase he got in a fight he could sleep on the floor over here " ok thank you why dont you go get a shower and then we talk " he got up grabed his clothing and went and got a shower it took about 30 minutes then he got out and came and sat down and we talked eve came back just in time to see robin leaving "eve were have you been i have been worried sick! " eve was soaked to " im sorry but i tried to find lilly " she was panting " im going to take a shower now in my own bathroom bye " she went off to her room and befor robin left again i gave himm a rain coat" this was my fathers but you can use it today " he smiled and said thank you .

LILLYS POV

im freezing cold is there any were i could stay that could keep me warm and dry im suprised bye how many humans there are i look like them but all i am is a wolf me and flora also eve so is benjamen and the whole du noir clan but that doesnt matter right now im freezing cold and i dont have a umbrella or a coat what is that is that shelter YES lets just hope its empty but im gonna walk so i dont look supesice thats last thing i want to do so i finaly made it and i was about to passe out my lips were blue my fingers were blue i looked over and saw four boys and they were wolfs to but i just looked sad and started walking away but then i heard "hey why dont you come in here its ok we wont bit " i looked over and saw a boy with light brown hair and a yellow jacket on he had a coller around his neck "good idea hidge " and i saw this other one he had redish brown hair so i walked in and that guy hidge gave me his jacket and i layed down and went to sleep i woke up to screaming and i saw that hidge and the other boys were arguing i stood up and they looked at me and that other one the second on i saw the on talking to hidge yesterday asked me " whats your name my name is toboy " i was quit for a minute and said " my name is lilly merryweather " they were shocked by my response " well if thats your last name then why arent you still there " one of the others asked " and what is your name mister i now it all " he got a smirk on his face and said "its tsume and what happen did you do something bad and get kicked out little miss goodie tususe " i just glared at him "actuely my mother and father died and since i look exactly like my mother he told ME TO GET OUT AND THAT HE NEVER WANTED TO SEE ME AGAIN MY LIFE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT HELL I NOW WHO KILLED MY PARENTS AND I HADE FOUR SISTERS THEY WERE KILED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME I SAW HOW MY PARENTS WERE KILLED AND HOW MY SISTERS WERE KILLED AND I ONLY HAVE TWO LEFT BUT THE ONES THAT WERE KILLED WERE MY LITTLE SISTERS " he just stared horrified about what i said and i stormed off .


	2. Chapter 2

KIBAS POV

" why the hell did you do that ?" i yelled "she is being a stuck up bitch like evrey rich girl if you like her so much why dont yall go find her " and with that me hidge and toboy walked out into the rain it took about 2 hours to find her and when we did her lips where blue she was soaked " wow is she ok " hidge said when he did her eyes poped open and she looked sick she wasnt even mad she was heart broken she stood up i gave her my rain coat the one took from those pitty humns and she looked greatfull she walked back into there and when we did tsumes face got worried and we started laughing at him even lilly chuckled " i thought you didn care about me tsume" lilly said " w-well i was a asshole then " he said i couldnt blam him for stutering she was cute "whats is that supposed to mean" she asked " it means that we like you" what the hell is he thinking " no ah fence but i realy like him " she pointed to me i couldnt believe that my heart just skiped a beat " kiba my name is kiba " she just smiled but looked worse when she started caughing we layed her down and she gave them money to do any thing they want and they got food and medicain .


	3. Chapter 3

TSUMES POV

" ok is that all you could buy ?" i asked " i ran out of money on food for her and us and i stole the medicain " hedge said "i still hvae some coins left i can buy her a blanket " toboy said " ok hand us your stuff and buy her a blanket " i told toboy so he did it took him a second and he got back and we put the stuff in there and walked back to the abondond wair house but then it started raining hard it was hard to see .

1hour later

"finaley you giys get back what took you guys so long ?" kiba asked " cant you se its raining ?" tsume asked "yeah but i would have been able to get her at a resonble time " kiba said tsume just rolled his eyes and woke lilly up and gave her the medicain she got up and started a fire and she put the food over it to heat it up.


End file.
